The Pink Machine That Changed Everything
by evildragonprincess
Summary: Some one goes into a pink machine that Trunks made and it leads these someones into the past and these someones ruin a few things for a few people. GREAT STORY! sorry bout the last chappter added 4 its a lil messed up
1. ITs PINK!

It all stared when Pan was just waiting at her dad's office ( Gohan is a teacher), she was bored and was just staring at the walls.  
  
"Why don't you go to Bra's house or something, I'm sure that Bra would uh wanna shop with you I guess." said Gohan getting annoyed by Pan's getting boredness.  
  
"Well ok, I need the keys." said Pan.  
  
"Uh for what?"  
  
"For the car so I can drive to Bra's house."  
  
"Well uh maybe I should take you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your not gunna drive MY car, besides you might crash."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They go outside and in to the car, then drive to Bra's house.  
  
"Hi Pan." said Bra.  
  
"Hi Bra."  
  
"What's wrong with you, you seem bored."  
  
"No duh."  
  
"Well guess what, Trunks and mom built this time machine for a "Mother, Son Project", do you wanna see if it works!?"  
  
"I thought I was supposed to be "Mother, Daughter" or "Father, Son"?  
  
"Well yeah but Trunks is a weirdo."  
  
"Uh ok."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for let's go, I wanna see if it works."  
  
"Well uh um as long as my mom and dad don't find out, I'm already in enough trouble."  
  
"Why are you in trouble?"  
  
"For going on the spaceship with Grandpa and Trunks and not asking permission."  
  
"Oh I see." says Bra.  
  
"Let's go before anyone sees us!" says Pan.  
  
"Right." says Bra.  
  
As there walking, they bump into Goten, Trunks, Marron, and Uub.  
  
"Oh uh hi guys!" said Pan blushing ( She likes Uub hehe).  
  
"Hi Pan." said Uub trying not to laugh ( He knows Pan likes him)  
  
"Uh what are you guys doing?" asked Goten getting suspicious mainly because Bra kept smiling and Pan didn't try hugging Uub, who would've jumped or flew out of the way before Pan does.  
  
"We're just getting some lunch." said Bra who was an excellent liar.  
  
"Hey Pan I built a time machine!" bragged Trunks.  
  
"Cool" said Pan.  
  
"Well I gotta train for the tournament, wanna come with?" asked Uub.  
  
"Awwww, I mean I can't I really gotta eat lunch I'm starving." said Pan getting mad because of Bra.  
  
"Uh right." said Uub.  
  
"I gotta go to, I have to eat my mommy's famous homemade noodles mm mm!" said Goten giving Bra a hug (she's his GF)  
  
The boys leave but for some reason Marron doesn't leave.  
  
"Hey Marron aren't you gunna go?" asks Pan.  
  
"No because you two are up to something."  
  
"What do you mean." says Pan.  
  
"You're a bad liar, Pan."  
  
"What do you mean I'm not lying!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"How do you know!"  
  
"Because you said no when you wanted to train with Uub."  
  
"Thanks a lot Pan!" says Bra.  
  
'SORRY!"  
  
"Well what are you guys up too?"  
  
"Uh were goin in a time machine!"  
  
"PAN!"  
  
"Oops!"  
  
"You mean Trunks' time machine?"  
  
"Well now that Pan told you, yes my big brother's time machine."  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
"Yeah if you don't tell." says Bra.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"You guys when we go in the time machine what uh um time will we be in?" asks Pan.  
  
"I dunno." says Bra.  
  
"I think I here the guys coming, lets go!" says Marron.  
  
They start to walk down the capsule corp. hallways.  
  
"Excuse me!" says a blond lady.  
  
"What?" says Bra.  
  
"You are strictly forbidden to walk down these hallways."  
  
"But my brother is the President."  
  
"Another wanna be!"  
  
"WANNA BE!"  
  
"Yes you're a wanna be, always trying to be like Trunks' sister or something, I know Trunks doesn't have a sister"  
  
"WHAT, YOUR FIRED!"  
  
"You can't fire me." says the blond lady.  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"No you cant"  
  
"That's it , I'm calling my dad!" says Bra getting out her cell phone and dialing Vegeta's number and then Vegeta comes out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh Mr. Vegeta, sir, this girl thinks she's your daughter." says the blond lady.  
  
Vegeta knocks out the lady and walks away.  
  
"Ok that was just freaky." says Pan.  
  
"Uh yeah." says Marron.  
  
"Let's go before this dummy wakes up." says Bra.  
  
They go and finally find the room with the time machine, but the door is guarded by Giru.  
  
"Giru Giru what is the password Giru Giru."  
  
"GIRU, I MISSED YOU!" says Pan running towards Giru and hugging him.  
  
"Giru missed Pan too."  
  
"Then if you missed her SO much could you let us in?" says Bra getting annoyed.  
  
"No Pan must know the password."  
  
"But but I'm your friend." says Pan.  
  
"Giru Giru so is Trunks."  
  
"Marron do yo-" says Bra getting interrupted  
  
"That's the password Giru Giru!"  
  
"What?" asks Marron.  
  
"Marron is the password, Marron is the password!"  
  
"Really!" says Pan.  
  
"Yes Giru Giru."  
  
"This is just freaky." says Bra.  
  
"Yeah let's go before we uh get caught ."  
  
Giru lets them in and they see the time machine.  
  
"WOW!" says Pan staring at the big time machine.  
  
"Uh why is it pink?" asks Bra.  
  
"Do you think Trunks is uh you know."  
  
"No, because then he wouldn't be with me." says Marron.  
  
"Then why is it PINK!" says Bra.  
  
"I dunno, he's your brother." says Pan.  
  
"This is scary." says Bra.  
  
"Hey look guys, it says Marron on it." says Pan walking towards the time machine.  
  
"You mean it's for me!" says Marron.  
  
"I guess it's probably your engagement ring or something." says Pan.  
  
"Shut up!" says Marron.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" asks Bra.  
  
"Yep." says Pan.  
  
And FINALLY they walk into the time machine.  
  
Okie dokie guys that was the end of this chappie. I'll be seeing you at the nex chappie! Buh bye guys! Have a nice day or night! C u l8er! Bye bye! Fair well! Adios! Aloha! GOODBYE!  
  
~Cousin and Evildragonprincess 


	2. Panala, Maroon, and Bura?

Pan, Marron, and Bra get out of the time machine and find themselves at Capsule Corp. still.  
  
"Uh guys were still at Capsule Corp!" says Pan getting out of the time machine.  
  
"No duh, Pan." says Bra.  
  
"What happened then?" asks Marron.  
  
"I dunno." says Pan.  
  
"Probably Trunks' time machine was a big fake, UGH, Im gunna go rub it in his face does anyone wanna come with?!" says Bra getting excited and mad at the same time.  
  
"I'll come!" says Pan.  
  
"You guys that's mean, you should be nicer to him, after all your mom DID help him build it, maybe it was her fault." says Marron.  
  
"Why are you so...so...so....nice!" says Pan.  
  
"Yeah he's a dork anyway." says Bra.  
  
"If you don't shut up, I'll call Trunks' and tell him to beat you up!" says Marron.  
  
"Whatever." says Pan and Bra gettin disappointed.  
  
"Excuse me what are you doin here?" asks a blue haired girl.  
  
"Hello, I live here!" says Bra being sarcastic.  
  
"That's not possible!" says the blue haired girl.  
  
"Why not?" asks Pan.  
  
"Because I live here and I NEVER saw you here before!" says the blue haired girl.  
  
"But my brother is the president!" says Bra.  
  
"Nuh uh, because my dad is the president."  
  
"ARE YOU TRUNKS' KID!" asks Pan thinking they went into the future.  
  
"Who's Trunks, it's a cute name, I think I'll name my kid Trunks!" says the blue haired girl.  
  
"CUTE NAME? IT'S A HIDEOUS NAME, DO YOU HEAR ME! WHO WOULD NAME THEIR KID AFTER SWIM WEAR AND DO YOU KNOW THAT BULMA ALSO NAMED HER DAUGHTER AFTER UNDERWEAR!" Yells Pan.  
  
"HEY, ARE YOU FORGETTING THAT IM STILL HERE!" Says Bra smacking Pan in the back of the head after being insulted by that last uh outburst.  
  
"Hey how'd you know my name?" asks the blue haired girl with a pink dress.  
  
"We don' t know your name." says Marron.  
  
"Yes, you do, you said Bulma, and how'd you know I always wanted to name my kids after swim wear and underwear!" says Bulma.  
  
"Wait, your Bulma!" says Pan.  
  
"Yes, I am and who are you?"  
  
"I'm Pan Son, daughter of Videl and Gohan Son, queen of the little people, ruler of all, warrior of West Side City, Protector of Namek, incredible genius, inventor of perfection, and founder of the dragonballs!" Says Pan as Marron and Bra stare at her in a freaky way.  
  
"Uh Pan, what are you doing!?" whispers Marron in Pan's ear.  
  
"Hey, do you want me to tell her who I really am, don't you think she would be freaked out to know that I'm actually one of her best friend's granddaughter!" whispers Pan.  
  
"Hey what are you whispering about and are you really all of that stuff!" says Bulma.  
  
"No no, she was just joking she's really uh um Panala!" says Bra.  
  
"Panala? And I thought my name was weird! So uh blue haired girl who are you?" asks Bulma.  
  
"Oh me! Im Bura!" says Bra.  
  
"At least you get a better name than Panala." Grumbles Pan.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, you said your name was Pan Son." says Bulma.  
  
"Well we just call her Pan for short, because she has such an ugly name and if your wondering why her last name is son, it's like the sun in the sky, not like son as a uh son." says Marron.  
  
"Right, so I now know that your Panala and your Bura, so who are you?" asks Bulma.  
  
"I got it, your name could be Moron." whispers Pan.  
  
"Shut up, just because Trunks is your best friend doesn't mean she can't like him!" says Bra.  
  
"Hey you guys are whispering again, could you stop, it makes me feel weird." says Bulma.  
  
"Ok." says Marron.  
  
"You never told me your name." says Bulma.  
  
"My name is uh Maroon." says Marron.  
  
"Maroon, isn't that a color?" asks Bulma.  
  
"Well, you see my dad's favorite color was maroon, and he just loved that color, that he decided to name me Maroon!  
  
"Uh right." says Bulma freaked out.  
  
"Well could you give us a tour of Capsule Corp.?" asks Bra.  
  
"Well, only because your parents gave you guys weird names." says Bulma.  
  
"Oh goodie goodie gumdrops!" says Pan or should we just call her Panala?  
  
"Well let's go meet my best friends, Goku, Chi chi, Yamcha, and Krillen!" says Bulma.  
  
They walk down the hall and then go into the living room now filled with pictures of Bulma, Dr. Breifs, and Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"This is Goku and Chi chi, don't you think they'd make a cute couple?" says Bulma (This is the time when everyone is teenagers, including Goku, Chi Chi, Bulma, Krillen, and Yamcha)  
  
"Let's hope they don't get TOO cute." says Pan.  
  
"What?" asks Bulma.  
  
"Huh, oh uh nothing." says Pan.  
  
"Right, well this is Krillen."  
  
"Hi how are you, hey blonde haired girl, your REAL pretty." says Krillen.  
  
"Ewww." says Marron.  
  
"Hey check it out, your dad's bald!" whispers Pan.  
  
"Shut up." says Marron blushing because her dad has a crush on her and he's bald.  
  
"And this is my boyfriend, Yamcha." says Bulma.  
  
"Ewww, my mom's even old when she's young, luckily, she marries Daddy." says Bra.  
  
"Tell me about it, she's got bad taste!" whispers Pan.  
  
"Well, we better go." says Marron.  
  
"Why are you leaving so soon?" asks Bulma starting to like her guest from the future.  
  
"Oh, we really gotta go!" says Pan.  
  
"Can't you stay at least for dinner?" asks Bulma.  
  
"Well, Ok." says Marron.  
  
"Great were having pork chops." says Bulma.  
  
"Mmm, my favorite!" says Goku.  
  
"Goku, everything's your favorite." says Krillen.  
  
"That's why it's my favorite!" says Goku.  
  
"Whatever." says Krillen.  
  
DINNER AT 7:30 P.M.!!!!!(YUM)  
  
"I think we should really go." says Pan getting worried at the dinner table.  
  
"Why are you so worried?" asks Bulma.  
  
"Well, my daddy is gunna get real mad if I don't get home before 8:00 P.M." says Pan.  
  
"Well what's your daddy's phone number? I'll call him up and tell him where you are." says Bulma.  
  
"Uh um er...I dunno my phone number." says Pan.  
  
"That's all right, here at capsule corp. we have a directory of ALL of the people in the US!" says Bulma.  
  
"Well his name is uh um Tinky Tong Gohanie Pinko Sun." says Pan.  
  
"I thought is name was Gohan Sun." says Bulma.  
  
"It is, but that's his full name, but try Gohan Sun, it might work." says Pan.  
  
"Ok." says Bulma walking toward the directory.  
  
"Way to go Pan!" whispers Bra using sarcasm.  
  
"I found him his number is 555-4789, I'll call him up right now." says Bulma.  
  
"Uh-oh!" whispers Pan.  
  
"Hello? Is this Gohan Sun?" asks Bulma on the phone.  
  
"Yes, but it's pronounced Gohane Sun!" says a grumpy sounding old man who sorta sounded like a grumpy old bum.  
  
"Oh uh sorry, can your daughter stay a little longer, I know she's supposed be home by 8:00 but she's perfectly safe at Capsule Corp." Says Bulma.  
  
"Wha?" Says Gohane Sun confused.  
  
"I said your dau-" says Bulma getting interrupted.  
  
"Whatever." says Gohane Sun hanging up on Bulma.  
  
"Well it sounds like he doesn't care, so I guess you can stay." says Bulma.  
  
"You know what's real funny." says Goku.  
  
"What?" asks Pan.  
  
"My grandpa's name was Gohan." says Goku.  
  
"Oh it must be a coincidence." says Pan.  
  
"What does coincidence mean?" asks Goku.  
  
"Uh never mind." says Pan  
  
Uh-oh cliffhanger! 2 see wat I think of nex, tune in on the nex amazing chappie of "THE PINK TIME MACHINE THAT CHANGED EVERYTHING! Sorta has a catchy phrase, the pink time machine that changed everything, u no that could become a song! The "Pink" time machine lalalala that changed everything lalalala! PINK PINK PINK PINK LALALA! Oh please excuse my uh stupidness! Im real hyper! SEE YA L8er Allig8er! AFTER A WHILE, CROCODILE!  
  
Sincerely,  
A very HYPER Cousin and Evildragonprincess 


	3. We're Going back and Forget Trunks

Cousin Welp heres the nex chappie of "The Pink Time Machine That Changed Everything"  
  
When they were done eating the went in to the living room to talk, Pan, Marron, and Bra were very disgusted by Yamcha and Bulma because they kept like flirting with each other, in fact Bra was about to puke and was now very confused on why her dad could put up with her mom after this uh....... really gross relationship with Yamcha and was wondering if her dad even knew about this disturbing relationship. Marron on the other hand was looking at her dad with an evil glare because he was looking at magazines with girls in it with Master Roshi. And Pan was watching her Grandma trying to make Goku go out with her, and realized that her Grandma was just like her, except Pan tryed to make Uub go out with her. And was thinking if she would have two sons, and would make one of her sons have to study ALL the time and would have another son that she would buy thousands of cell phones for and be hitting people with frying pans and then a scared expression came over her face. And when all these thoughts went thru the girls minds, they FINALLY (the thing you've all been waiting for) puked, thru up, vomited, whatever you wanna say! THEY DID AFTER ME USING ALL THOSE BIG WORDS THEY DID IT!  
  
"EWWWW!" Says Krillen, Bulma, Yamcha, Goku, and Chi Chi.  
  
"Uh are you guys alright?" asks Bulma.  
  
"NO!" Yells Pan, Marron, and Bra.  
  
"I think we should go home." says Pan.  
  
"Well uh ok." says Bulma.  
  
"But first we need to go to the garage." says Bra.  
  
"Well ok, do whatever you want." says Bulma confused.  
  
Pan, Marron, and Bra walk down the hallways to where they left their Pink Time Machine.  
  
"You guys I have a weird idea." says Pan.  
  
"What?" asks Bra and Marron.  
  
"Well you guys know how Vegeta was destroyed, you know the planet?" asks Pan.  
  
"Duh." Says Bra.  
  
"Well what if we go back to where it was about to be destroyed and stop it, that way we don't have to watch this annoying relationship with your mom and Yamcha!" says Pan.  
  
"THAT SOUNDS COOL!" says Bra.  
  
"But first were gunna need some help!" says Pan.  
  
"Huh?" says Bra and Marron.  
  
"We need to get Trunks, Goten, and Uub." says Pan.  
  
"Why?" asks Marron.  
  
"Let's face it, Marron you've never ever trained in your life, and Bra you could train but your too interested in shopping, and I'm the only girl who trains!" says Pan.  
  
"Well actually I have been training, but uh secretly." says Bra.  
  
"WHAT!" yells Pan.  
  
"I've been training with my dad." says Bra.  
  
"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE EVER TELL ME THESE THINGS!" says Pan.  
  
"Well actually no one knew." says Bra.  
  
"Whatever." says Pan.  
  
"Well guys what are you waiting for, let's go back to our time!" says Marron.  
  
"Ok!" says Bra and Pan.  
  
"Hey what are you guys still doin here?" asks Bulma.  
  
"Huh, well uh." says Marron.  
  
"We sorta forgot where the garage was." says Bra, who like I said was an excellent liar.  
  
"Oh ok, it's straight down that hall." says Bulma pointing the way down to the garage.  
  
"Gee thanx!" says Bra.  
  
They walk down to the garage and get into the pink time machine and go back to their OWN timeline.  
  
"Let's get Uncle Goten, Trunks, and Uub, and hurry!" says Pan.  
  
"Look there's Uub!" says Marron.  
  
"UUB!" Yells Pan.  
  
Uub freezes, sweat dripping down his face and nervously asks "Yes Pan?"  
  
"COME HERE!"  
  
"She probably wants to hug me or even worse.....KISS ME!" thinks Uub as he walks towards Pan.  
  
"Will you do us a favor?" asks Pan.  
  
"W-what?" asks Uub thinking he's about to face his worse fears.  
  
"Will you go in the time machine with us?" asks Pan.  
  
"WHAT!" Yells Uub (he's light tan not black in this story)  
  
"Shhh!" says Pan.  
  
"Well ok." says Uub.  
  
"Do you know where Goten and Trunks are?" asks Bra.  
  
"Yeah, Goten's eatin his mommy's famous homemade noodles (still) and Trunks is getting hamburgers." says Uub.  
  
"Well let's get Goten first." says Bra.  
  
"Here, I'll show you where he is." says Uub.  
  
They walk into the dining room in capsule corp. and see Goten and Goku pigging out on noodles while Gohan is pigging out on rice meals and Videl is staring at them like there some sort of animals, Chi Chi looks proud becuz she makes good noodles and rice meals, and Bulma looks disgusted and Vegeta is pigging out on raw meat, oh and Hercule is braggin about himself.  
  
"Hey Panny, kye pere vou bate for binner?" asks Gohan talking with his mouth full.  
  
"Oh uh Daddy, Me, Marron, and Bra had a BIG lunch, so were not hungry." says Pan also looking at her dad like he's an animal and she could understand him too. Scary huh?  
  
"Vuit vourself." says Gohan still talking with his mouth full.  
  
"Hey Vub kye bidn't coo peat?" asks Goku talking with his mouth full.  
  
"Oh I was training so much that I forgot it was dinner time and besides Trunks is gunna bring me home some hamburgers or at least I think he is." says Uub who could also understand them.  
  
"Uh ri(burp)t, I pan't mmm bekeve yum yum yum kour unna liss out on dis fummy foub!" says Goten who had the most food in his mouth that you couldn't barely understand.  
  
"Well believe it Uncle Goten." says Pan who was like the only person who could understand him. (not even Uub could understand him).  
  
"Hey Goten could you come here for a moment?" asks Bra.  
  
"Vure!" says Goten.  
  
"What did he say?" asks Bra.  
  
"He said sure." says Pan.  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"What did you want?" asked Goten after he swallowed all his food and went out in the hallway to talk to Bra.  
  
"Will you go in the time machine with us, it's very important." says Bra.  
  
"WHAT!" Yells Goten.  
  
"MY BABY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT WHY DID YOU YELL!" Screams Chi Chi after hearing her "baby" yell and was thinking that Bra hurt him or something and runs into the hallway, checking to see if he's alright.  
  
"Oh uh mommy, I just stubbed my finger on the wall and yelled what becuz I didnt know the wall was there." says Goten.  
  
"How could you have stubbed your finger?" asks Gohan now done eating his food.  
  
"Easily!" says Goten trying to defend himself.  
  
"I don't see any bruises." says Chi Chi examining Goten's fingers.  
  
"Well mom you now my sai-jin ( Darn't I dunno how 2 spell it! Evildragonprincess ur gunna hav 2 fix that 4 me and erase this note wen u read the story)(i fix it but i wont erase da not cause i tink dis is a lil bit funny bwhahaha) blood, it doesn't hurt that bad." says Goten.  
  
"Well Ok were gunna go in the living room, ok." says Chi Chi.  
  
"Well mommy were gunna stay here." says Goten.  
  
"Ok sweetie." says Chi Chi and every body except Goten, Bra, Pan, and Uub go,  
  
"Let's just forget about Trunks and go, besides he'll be mad at us for usin his time machine." says Pan after waiting half an hour for him.  
  
"I agree." says Bra and Uub.  
  
"You guys can't just ditch Trunks!" says Marron.  
  
"I agree with Marron." says Goten.  
  
"Well it's 3 against 2, we win!" says Pan.  
  
"Pan's right, Trunks IS gunna get mad at us and he IS gunna take forever to get here, can we just PLEASE go, and it is 3 against 2!" Says Uub agreeing with Pan.  
  
"Your finally agreeing with me!" says Pan very excited.  
  
"Let's not get TOO excited, and of you go on googly eyes on me, I'm gunna change my mind and start agreein with Goten and Marron.  
  
"Will you two stop arguing?" asks Bra.  
  
"Fine." says Uub.  
  
"Well you guys can stay here, I'm gunna leave, see ya!" says Bra as Pan and Uub follow her.  
  
"HEY GUYS WAIT FOR ME!" yells Goten and Marron eventuality goes with him not wanting to be alone.  
  
A Conversation with the Author: Well u guys can see what'll happen nex on "The Pink Time Machine That Changed Everything!" Meanwhile I really think they should turn that into a song, I mean the title does hav sorta of a ring 2 it! But anyways let's talk about caramel! I had some 2day and it yummy, u no I think caramel could win against chocolate. I mean if there was a poll 4 which is better I'd hav 2 vote caramel, especially the caramel in twix! YUM YUM YUM! I also lik those caramel squares, those are Scrumptious! I hav a question. Y did they make synonyms 4 words lik Delicious and Scrumptious and tasty and Yum Yum? Huh huh? They already hav 1 word 4 it how about they just leave it that way! And Y do people always write "dear" in the beginning of a letter? Lik "Dear" Grandma or whateva! And y doesn't the word "color" have an exact definition! Lik u look in the dictionary 4 the word blue and it says see color, so u see color and it says Red. Blue, Orange, Green, Pink, Purple, etc.? Why are there questions! Why are there answers? Why do I hav brown hair? Y do I hav brown eyes? Y did Bill Gates hav the idea 2 invent the internet? Y is Britney Spears still popular? Y is my fav band Outkast? Y were pickles ever discovered? Y is my fav color Blue? Will Bra, Goten, Pan, Marron, and Uub succeed in there plan, will Pan, Bra, and Marron ever tell Uub and Goten the plan? For all the answers and more, tune in nex time 4 the amazing adventures of "The Pink Time Machine That Changed Everything!"  
  
Sincerely,  
  
A Questionative Cousin and Evildragonprincess  
  
Note From Evildragonprincess: Hey I got an idea if u like caramel or chocolate better tell us and Please do review (mumbles thats how they're supposes to tell up chocolate or caramel.) I'll tell you how many in the next chappie if you review O and you really dont have to answer all cousin question unless you absolutly feel like it well PEACE LOVE AND CHICKEN GREASE 


	4. WHyS A TOiLet RiGHt THuRr MY BaNd

And finally they get in the time machine, everyone is very uncomfy except Marron becuz they have to scrunch up together. Pan was sitting on Uub's lap, Bra on Goten's lap and marron had a seat all to herself becuz Trunks was lik there.( there were only 3 seats in the pink time machine along with a bathroom and a mini fridge!).  
  
"Um guys, which button did we push last time?" asks Bra.  
  
"It was the big red shiny one!!!"says Pan.  
  
"But there are three big red shiny buttons!" says Bra.  
  
"I wanna listen to music!" says Goten as he pushes Bra off of him who falls onto Uub (hahaha Ubb you get hurt!) and then Goten accidentaly turns the " Going to a different time knob" (what else should I call it!).  
  
"Ok let's try this red shiny button!" says Pan pushing a button and all of a sudden they hear a flushing noise.  
  
"Um what was that?" asks Uub rubbing his head after Bra had uh fell on him.  
  
"That sounded lik a toilet!"says Marron.  
  
"Why is there a toilet ina time machine!?" asks Bra.  
  
"Why is the flushing button not in the bathroom?" asks Uub.  
  
"So we can flush the toilet while their in the middle of takin a dump!" says Goten excited.  
  
"Hey Uub, wanna take a dump?" asks Bra.  
  
"Um no I don't hav to go right now." says Uub.  
  
"I DO!" says Marron.  
  
"Well get in there!" says Pan.  
  
"Uh shouldn't we be tryin to revive planet Vegeta-sei?" asks Bra.  
  
"Ahahahahahah, I really wanted to flush the toilet while Marron was takin a dump!" Says Goten.  
  
"Alrighty lets try this button." says Pan pressing a different button and they hear something cooking.  
  
"Was that just something cooking?" asks Uub.  
  
"Gee you really have good ears!" says Pan.  
  
"FOOD! HOPE ITS NOODLES!" Yells Goten.  
  
"Whats with you and noodles, Uncle Goten?" asks Pan.  
  
"MY MOMMY MAKES YUMMY NOODLES!" yells Goten.  
  
"No offence, but that was Grandma's centipedes, not noodles that you ate today!" says Pan.  
  
"Huh." says Goten pushing Bra over and pressing the last shiny red button and then a pink swirl comes and they go back in time and end up in the wrong time.....they are in the "Vegeta Wears a Pink Shirt Time"and then they get out of the time machine.  
  
"I don't think it worked!" says Uub struggling to get Pan off of him.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asks Marron.  
  
"Because I see Trunks!" says Uub.  
  
"TRUNKSIE, WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN HERE TOO SUPPORT ME!" Screams Marron.  
  
"Why does she say that?" questions Goten.  
  
"I dunno, she is sorta fat and has no sense of style and throws up in the morning has gotten alot stupider." says Bra.  
  
"Wonder what that means?" says Pan.  
  
"I dunno, the same thing happened to Videl after her and Gohan were back from their honeymoon and then you popped and Videl made Gohan sore for a week." says Goten.  
  
"STOP IT, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY PARENTS LOVE LIFE! ITS SICK!!!!!" Yells Pan.  
  
Lets see what"Trunks" does to Marron.....  
  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, I SHALL AVENGE MY FAMILY, FRIENDS, AND MASTER GOHAN!!!" Trunks exclaims pulling out his sword ( if ur to stupid to know, Marron looks lik 18 in pigtails)  
  
"WHA!!!"says marron" I GAVE ALL I COULD TO YOU!!! WE'RE HAVING A BABY AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME YOU EVIL EVIL MAN I NEED TO THROW UP!!!!" She runs to the bathroom to throw up  
  
"OH MY GOD, SHES LIK PREGNANT!!! I WONDER WHAT SHE'LL NAME HER KID PROBABLY DAMIAN FROM SAILOR MOON!!!!" Yells Pan.  
  
'I thought it was Darian." says Bra.  
  
"Hey yo B" Says pan  
  
" You got somethin to say?!"Says Bra   
  
" MAN NO" Pan says  
  
"I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up?" Goten questioned  
  
"Man I'ma tell him when i feel like it, man shut up, and you ain't back me up when we s'posed to be crew!"said Panala  
  
" When I was bout to talk right after you. I swear, I swear man" says G  
  
Bra, Pan, Goten, and Uub start singing the corous to my band. It ends and Marai Trunks stands there all freakided out he even dropped his sword.  
  
"Wow Trunks, Ur lik wearin pants and lik a SHORT jacket, it used to be shorts and LONG jacket and ur lik wearin a tank top, you usually wear a black long sleeved shirt with a blue bandanna." says Pan.  
  
"Did you lik study his clothes?" asks Uub who be done gettin jealous. ( Sorry were related to hillybillys, not really just kidding, but were surrounded by them, help! Were turning into them! Now back to the story!)  
  
" NO I happen to study your clothes and boxers, I like the ones with the hearts on them. Anyway I know thats what he wears cause i spent a year in space with him REMEMBER dude ...............et." Pan said smiling wickedly.  
  
" I NEVER WORE THOSE CLOTHES AND I NEVER SPENTA YEAR IN SPACE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU WHOEVER YOU MAY BE!!!" M. Trunks said.   
  
Out of no where Vegeta walks in thinking Bra is "the woman" a.k.a. Bulma.   
  
"WOMAN FIX THE G.R." Vegeta seemed to yell slightly loud.  
  
Bra is busy singing................"I'm the lead singer of my band, I get all the girl's to take off their underpants And the lead singer of my band, my salsa Makes all the pretty girl's wan to dance My salsa, look out for my next single, it's called My Salsa..."  
  
"My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa Makes all the pretty girls wan to dance And take off their underpants" sings Goten.  
  
"My salsa makes all the pretty girls wan to dance And take off their underpants, my salsa" Marron finishes coming out of the bathroom.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta stare at them like they are freakazoids.   
  
"Woman have you gone retarded?" Vegeta asks Bra  
  
" No Vegeta I haven't why you ask" Says Bulma coming out of her laboratory.   
  
"O MY GOD MOM YOUR LIKE THERE AND THERE, DID YOU ACsDENTALLY CLOne YOUseLF" Trunks screamed like a little girl.   
  
"HI IM BURA IM HERE TO BEAT THIS MAN UP WHILE YOU WATCH AS ENTERTAINMENT" Bra says pointing at Goten because he turned the TIME DIAL THINGIE.   
  
Bura used continuous attacks that she learned from her father who happened to be standing right thurr watching in a pink shirt that says Bad Man on it. Wondering how she learned his attacks when he's never seen her in his life.   
  
"Stupid midgit clone of the woman using all my attacks..............how'd she learn those..........stupid stalker..........I'll become super sai-jin and kill her for knowing my attacks without my permission."says vegeta to himself.  
  
" I CAN GO SUPER SAI-JIN" says Goten while getting beatin and chopped into little peices by "Bura".....  
  
"ME TOO" says Bra and Pan in unison......  
  
"Show offs." says Uub and Marron.  
  
"Hahaha, you guys are reincarnated android-related losers!" Says Goten.  
  
"Im not an android." says Uub.  
  
"I'm not a reincarnated loser." says Marron.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS, HE MEANT THAT UUB WAS THE REINCARNATED  
  
LOSER AND YOU WERE THE ANDRIOD-RELATED LOSER!!!" Says Bra.  
  
Conversation with the Authors:Welpie Delpie this is the end of this chappie, it was a retarded chappie becuz me   
  
and evildragonprincess did it together and are very hyper off of sugar products....  
  
now eat chicken and we want to know which is better Caramel or Chocolate?   
  
Please Respond. We only got one vote so far and it was for caramel but thats for cousin i like CHOCOLATE............  
  
So review respond reincarnate yourself for all i car jus REVEIW or die....now its my turn to type (this is now cousin)   
  
I lik the song Roses,   
  
The way u move, Hey Ya, My band, right Thurr, Holidae In, Gettin Low, Yeah, sk8er boi, Don't tell me, Blue, The Anthem,   
  
Lifesytles of the rich and famous, Boys and Girls,   
  
With out me, All Star, Shrek Karoke, Livin da vida loca....  
  
Mis personas de fav son Goten, Gohan, y la Cacerola, lo que es urs...  
  
Bien quiero Sostén, Goten, Vegeta, los Troncos, y eso acerca de lo realmente ahora que tal diciendo mí lo que el tiempo es...  
  
.......¡El Tiempo es 1:15 en la mañana que quiere, duh, el petimetre! ...........  
  
.........Ah bien pienso es tiempo de terminar este capítulo y el poste en en la fanfiction.red continuará pronto   
  
complacerá el amor   
  
de la Paz de reveiw y ßevildragonprincess de personas de grasa de pollo................  
  
.....¡Adiós adiós personas y recuerda de leer y revisar y anwer todas mis preguntas y para votar para que es mejor  
  
, el caramelo o el chocolate, de todos modos sinse usted probablemente no puede entender este lik de Im que va a  
  
llamar ustedes estúpido, el vidrio que lame, tonto, apestado, farty, procastinating, los perdedores! ¡  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! ßCousin 


	5. IceCube set as U no who

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH...HEY WAIT A MINUTE IM NOT A LOSER!!!" says Uub finally realizing they called him a loser.  
  
"Of course you are...you just don't know it!" says Bra.  
  
"HEY!!!" says Uub.  
  
"Will you two shut up!" yells Pan.  
  
"Ok ok ok." says Uub.  
  
"I can't believe I'm gunna be an aunt!" says Bra.  
  
"Yup, it's very boring you have to change diapers, baby-sit, make sure they don't sneak on spaceships, and etc." says Goten.  
  
"How do you know, were you an aunt before?" asks Uub.  
  
"You dummy! Im an uncle, duh!" says Goten.  
  
"Huh....OHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH!!!" SAYS Uub.  
  
"You guys why is Trunks like girly and why is Vegeta wearing a pink shirt?" asks Pan.  
  
"I dunno." says Goten.  
  
"I know...Its weird seeing my dad in pink he never ever wore pink when I was little or big!" says Bra.  
  
"Um...excuse me but if you dont mind me asking...WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" says Bulma staring at them like they're freaks.  
  
"Oh well...I'm Pan Son, daughter of Videl and Gohan Son, queen of the little people, ruler of all, warrior of West Side City, Protector of Namek, incredible genius, inventor of perfection, and founder of the dragonballs!"  
  
"Gohan, he's like 5 or 6 or 7 or 8 or somethin lik that years old!" says Bulma.  
  
"Huh!" says Pan.  
  
"Hmmm, you guys come here." says Goten.  
  
Pan, Uub, Marron, and Bra go to Goten and asks him why he wanted them.  
  
"My brother told me something like this Trunks went into past just like us but they called him Mirai Trunks and he went into the past to destroy the androids, but instead I guess he didnt destroy them because Marron's mom and uncle are still alive but I heard he helped fight cell, so were gunna have to like make up names, because were in the past not the present."  
  
"Well I knew we went into the past and I already knew we were in that time you dummy!" says Bra and Marron.  
  
"Wait a minute I never knew that!" says Uub and Pan.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!!!!!!!" yells Vegeta getting very mad for not them who they were yet.  
  
"Im Panala Sun." says Pan.  
  
"Im Maroon." says Marron.  
  
"Im Bura." says Bra using her real name.  
  
"Im Gotenie." says Goten.  
  
"AND IM ICE CUBE!" says Uub.  
  
"Ice cube?" says Trunks tryin not to laugh.  
  
"YUP!" says Uub.  
  
"Ummm...ok, oh and Maroon I'm sorry about the mix-up I thought you were android 18 in pigtails, but I never saw you in my life so I dont know why you think that I had a kid with you, if you aks me I think your completly stupid, sorry." says Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Ummmm..that's ok." says Marron.  
  
"Wait a minute I wanna know how she knows all my attacks!" says Vegta very very mad, confused, and well confoosed!  
  
"Internet." says Bra.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, wait a minute HOW DID I MY ATTACKS GET UP ON THE INTERNET!" Says Vegeta.  
  
"Um...stalkers." says Bra.  
  
"Hey that's what Timmy Turner always says." whispers Pan.  
  
"What?" whispers Bra.  
  
"He always says "Internet" you know off the fairly odd parents." says Pan.  
  
"Thats where I got it from you dork." whispers Bra.  
  
"OHHH!" whispers Pan.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE STUPID IDIOTIC FRICKEN RETARDED STUBBORN GLASSLICKING DUMB BLONDE STALKERS ARE STALKING ME!!!!" says Vegeta.  
  
"You better beleive it, well we uh gotta go, we'll be late for um...." says Goten.  
  
"The movies." says Bra.  
  
"Just just leave I cant believe it STALKERS!" says Vegeta.  
  
They all get into the time machine again and turn the knobie thingie that makes them go into different times.  
  
"I see that the bad lieing trait runs in your family." says Bra.  
  
"What?" asks Goten.  
  
"You and Pan suck at lieing!" says Bra.  
  
"We got it from Grandpa, although Im not sure about Grandma because I never heard her lie, and I haven't heard my daddy lie." says Pan.  
  
"YOU'VE NEVER HEARD GOHAN LIE, HE SUCKS AT LIEING TOO!" says Goten.  
  
"Well I guess we all have the suckie lieing trait," says Pan.  
  
"Hey you guys I think were at a new um...time." says Uub.  
  
They get out of the time machine and look around.  
  
"Look there's our school." says Pan pointing too orange star high school hinthint can you guess what time they're in?  
  
"Move it!" says a long-haired blonde guy.  
  
"What's his problem?" asks Pan.  
  
"How am I supposed to know." says Uub.  
  
Then they see a short-haired blonde girl with a tube-top and capris, then a nerdy boy with the school uniform on, and then they a short-haired girl with a shirt that says "FIGHT" on it talking in a group, if you can't guess what time they're in your VERY stupid.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, I know where we are!" yells Goten.  
  
"Where?" asks Pan.  
  
"Hmmm Pan run up to that nerdy guy and yell whoo hoo its The GREAT SAIYAMAN." says Goten.  
  
"Um..ok." says Pan and then she runs up to the nerdy guy and yells "WHOO HOO IT'S THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!!!!!" hugging the nerdy kid.  
  
"OMG! How did she know!" says Gohan very shocked ( you should know what time ther in by now!)  
  
"GOHAN HOW...........HOW COULD YOU!!!!!"says Videl breaking down into sobs.   
  
Erasa runs to Videl trying to comfort her "Gohan how do you know that little girl and what are you doing with her...........she's way too young for you............"  
  
"I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS LITTLE GIRL, AND WHAT IS YOUR NAME??" asks Gohan.  
  
"Erasa but you know that already why did you ask?" --------- Erasa tha dumb blond said.  
  
"I was talking to the little girl!" says Gohan.  
  
"Oh Im Pan!" says Pan.  
  
Goten runs to Gohan and embraces him in a big hug lifting him off the ground. "Wow......im strong" says Goten  
  
"Put me down!!!!! Wait a minute your name is Pan, what a pretty name." says Gohan.  
  
"You think her name is pretty too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" says Videl.  
  
"I think its stupid what about you Gotenie" says Bura  
  
"NO IT'S NOT, YOUR NAME IS BRA, MINE IS TOTALLY BETTER!!!!!!!!" Yells Pan.  
  
" MY NAME IS BURA VEGETA AND I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT SO SHUT UP PANALA" says bra as her eyes start to glow red.   
  
Goten finnaly drops Gohan on his bum and runs to bura giving her a hug and trying to stop her from going phyco sai-jin.   
  
"Don't worry Bura your name is much better" says Gotenie  
  
"UNCLE GOTEN.....IE YOU HELPED PICK IT OUT, WELL MY NAME NOT HERS." Says Pan.  
  
"Yea and I was eating bread at the time it tasted so good it was french bread with a light garlic sauce OH how I loved it But it.......its ...........ALLL GONE NOW!!!!!!! Boo hoo boo hoo boo hoo..." says Gotenie  
  
"Curse you powerpuff girls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" says Pan.  
  
" IM NOT A GIRL" says Goten   
  
"Your VERY familiar, although I can't put my finger on it." says Gohan.  
  
The all of a sudden a chibi- Goten pops out on the flying nimbus.  
  
"Gohan, your forgot your extra pair of underwear at home the one with the little teddy bears. Mommy said you might need them so I brought them to you." Says chibi-goten  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW you were so cute............thats why i love you" says bra going out of phyco sai-jin mode.   
  
"GOTEN!!! ITS NOT LIKE IM GUNNA PEE MY PANTS YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Says Gohan.  
  
"You did yesterday, remember you were SO nervous about your little date with Videl and then I caught you making out with her on the couch!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS SO GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"says chibi-goten  
  
"You won't think that forever believe me" says Gotenie  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!!!!!!!!!" says Chibi-Goten.  
  
"Wait a minute you caught me making out on the couch when mom wasnt home, PLEASE DONT TELL HER DONT TELL MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE WONT GIVE ME ANYMORE RICE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! boo hoo boo hoo boo hoo!!!!" says Gohan starting to cry because he thought he would never get rice for the rest of his life.  
  
"Awww Goten.........your so cute......i just wanna give you a hug....."says bra running over to the little itty bitty Goten and giving him a hug and a kiss.  
  
"EEWWWWWWWWWW, A LADY JUST KISSED ME....AND SHE HAS BLUE HAIR LIKE BULMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yells Chibi-Goten.  
  
"Hey I want a hug and a kiss too........PUH-LEASE.......I love you...." Says Gotenie waiting for a hug and a kiss from bra.  
  
"Your pathetic." says Pan.  
  
"Just becuase your boyfriend is to scared to kiss you doesnt mean you have to be so so so so rude!" says Bra.  
  
"Who's her boyfriend?" asks Uub.  
  
"Um........uh......you!" says Marron."Where is your friend Trunks, Goten."   
  
"Getting hamburgers........back at the super shack thingie......remember we left him there...you blond....dummie..."says Gotenie  
  
"Um...your name isn't Goten, it's Gotenie I thought, Goten is that cheating good for nothing butthead Gohan's lil brother." says Videl still mad because of the Pan thing.  
  
"Miss Old lady who dates Gohan and makes out with him on the couch whats a good for nothing buthead cheater, and blond lady Trunks is at C.C.c.c.c. PiZZZA....."says Chibi-goten  
  
"IM ONLY 17, AND YOUR BROTHER IS A GOOD FOR NOTHING BUTTHEAD CHEATER AND HE'S ALOT MORE THAN THAT JUST I CANT SAY ANY OF IT IN FRONT OF YOU." Says Videl.  
  
"Oh......i just thought his name was Gohan Son.....o well.....um......I'm gunna call Trunks on my cellphone thingie...." Says Goten "Then he can be here in a FLASH."  
  
"You made out with Videl on the couch...I WANTED TO DO THAT!!! And hey wait a minute that's my cellphone!!!!!" says Sharpener.  
  
"EEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.........ect. YOUR WAY TO BLOND FOR ME.................." says Videl  
  
"duh dum duh dumm dummm dooo dumm dee .............TRUNKS ARRIVES........." Sings Chibi-Goten  
  
"Thats right Goten I rule over you I am your king......now it is time to create terror amoung these teenager people....." says trunks  
  
" MY brother has been a dork since the day he was born........whoo hooo he takes after mom just like i said..." says bra running to trunks picking him up and hugging him...  
  
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KISS ME ALL YOU DO TO HIM IS HUG HIM LADY"says chibi goten  
  
"She thinks your cuter than Trunks..Unc-Goten." says Pan stopping before she said uncle.  
  
"BUT I THINK TRUNKS IS THE CUTEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD....AWWWWWWW......" says marron running to Trunks ripping him out of Bra's grasp hugging him and kissing him all over his face.  
  
"Gee I wish I could see uub when he was little kid." says Pan.  
  
"Dude you like grew up with me, you know what I looked like and besides I dont want you to go crazy." says Uub.  
  
"How do you know us, where did you come from, and who are you!" says Gohan.  
  
"ICE CUBE" screams Uub  
  
Whoo hoo its over......  
  
Conversation with the authors: Hello peoples, evildragonprincess bit me I think she has rabies!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NO i dont ive had all my shots thank you very much besides you tasted nasty!!!!  
  
"Well...you taste good, KingShibby just taste nasty, TrunksZ taste ok, I've never tasted Pones or lildietpepsi Im WAY too afraid"   
  
"Well you should be theyre gross......anywaz sorry it took so long for the update we've been sorta busy and sick and well we'll be singing for six weeks in a stupid group so well it may take awhile again o well."  
  
"Yup Yup yup yup, you know that last review was VERY interesting the one by VIDELSON, I wonder why she kept laughing what a weirdo"  
  
"Rite.......wat a freak ........................................................LALALALA....PINK....LalaLA Distortion...wait thats not supposed to be there untill next time READ AND REVEIW ILL Put your name in here see tha Ppl who hav reveiewed so far im thanking you   
  
THANK YOU  
  
Trunksdude  
  
GotenSon8192  
  
Cold Paws  
  
Leelo77  
  
Drea  
  
youknowwho --------Big thanks 4 tha fanart 4 my site to if you want ur posted send it 2 evildragnslyrprincessyahoo.com  
  
Nyce456  
  
Evildragnslyrprincessmommie  
  
VidelSON  
  
Ok and my site is - Go there i tell you   
  
Read and Review ByeEvildragonprincess  
  
P.S. MY BROTHER LIKES PAN IN HER UNDERWEAR EWWWWWWWWWWCOUSIN 


	6. I have to pee

"I thought you already knew our names!" says Pan  
  
"Oh yea your uh...Panala, Ice Cube, Gotennie, Bura, and uh...I forgot the blondes name though." says Gohan  
  
"MY NAME IS ERASA!!!!" Yells Erasa thinking he's talking about her.  
  
"Uh...I meant the one with pig tails not you, Erasa."  
  
"OHHH ok Gohan." says Erasa.  
  
"So what's your name, blonde?" asks Gohan.  
  
"Do you like her too?!" yells Videl.  
  
"VIDEL, she's a little girl!" says Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, doesn't mean you can't like her!" says Videl.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HER SHE'S LIKE WAY TOO YOUNG FOR ME, I LIKE YOU REMEMBER!!!" Yells Gohan.  
  
"JUST SHUT UP WHY DON'T YOU!!!" screams Videl walking away, crying, and uh...crying.  
  
"Oh she'll get over it, I've been thinking about dumping her, anyways what's your name?"  
says Gohan as if this happened everyday.  
  
"Uh...oh me, my name is Maroon." says Marron.  
  
"Oh ok." says Gohan.  
  
"YOUR BREAKING UP WITH HER!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!!! YOUR SUPPOSED TO MARRY HER AND HAVE THE BEST DAUGHTER IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE BREAK UP WITH HER, DO YOU HEAR ME MR.!!!! Screams Pan.  
  
"Uh...I'm scurred, how do you know if I'm going to have a daughter!?" says Gohan.  
  
"Um...uh...er...eee....I'm a Psychic!" says Pan.  
  
"Psychic?" asks Gohan.  
  
"Yup, I can see into the future, ya know a psychic!"  
  
"I don't believe that, I think your from the future!" says Gohan.  
  
"What!? From the future don't be silly, everyone knows there's no such thing as a time machine!!!" says Pan.  
  
"Yeah, there is Mirai Trunks used a time machine!" says Gohan.  
  
"Whatever I have to be going now, you know Psychic stuff." says Pan.  
  
"Um...whatever." says Gohan walking off.  
  
"That was a close one!" says Pan.  
  
"You almost revealed our secret identity!!" says Goten.  
  
"We're not super heroes you know, we don't have "Secret Identities", you idiot!" says Uub.  
  
"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!! AREN'T YOU GUYS SUPPOSED TO BE IN SCHOOL!!!??? yells Gohan from a distance.  
  
"Uhh, them three are, not me, I'm done with school!" says Goten smiling.  
  
"Me too!" says Marron grinning.  
  
"Uh-oh!" says Pan frowning.  
  
"WELL GET OVER HERE OR YOU'LL GET IN TROUBLE!!!" says Gohan.  
  
"What are you and Marron gunna do? whispers Uub.  
  
"Um...I'm gunna go shopping for baby clothes!" says Marron.  
  
"I'm gunna pay 20 bucks for a movie I can rent in the future for 5 bucks, see ya!!!" says Goten going to the movie theater and then Marron heading in the opposite direction.  
  
"Uh no fair we have to go to school!" says Bra.  
  
"Yeah...lets go." says Uub and then he walks into the school entrance with Pan following close behind him and Bra far away following them. Thus class from the past began....  
  
INSIDE THE CLASSROOM  
  
"Hello students, it seems we have three more new students today named Bura, Panala, and Ice Cube,  
now they may have odd names but lets try not to make fun, okay? said a short fat teacher with glasses, a big nose, a big bald spot and grey hairs around it (likes Hercule's hair in dbgt).  
  
"Uhh." said Uub starting to quietly laugh.  
  
"My name is Mr. Gunnafookie and I'll be your math teacher, now your desk are over here!" said the teacher pointing to their desks then Pan, Uub, and Bra went through the most boring-est class in their life.  
  
"Uh Mr. Gunnafookie, I have to pee, can I go?" asks Uub.  
  
"UHHHHH well we're in the middle of class, but sure take the pass and go."  
  
"Oh, I have to pee too, can I go?" asks Pan realizing they can escape and then Bra caught on.  
  
"Me too! Can I pee too?" asks Bra.  
  
"Well uh...yes, I guess, um...after Uub." says Mr. Gunnafookie.  
  
"But I really have to pee!!" says Pan starting to do the pee pee dance.  
  
"Me too!!!!" says Bra crossing her legs.  
  
"Well Uub it looks like these girls gotta go with you, here you take the boy's pass and you two girls take the girl's pass, ok have a nice time!" says Mr. Gunnafookie.  
  
Then Uub, Pan, and Bra walk out and quickly run out of the building.  
  
"You guys wanna know something?" says Uub.  
  
"What?" says Pan.  
  
"I really had to pee!!!!" says Uub now literally doing the pee pee dance.  
  
"AHHHH, Um...Bra where's the closest bathroom!?" says Pan.  
  
"Um...just let him pee his pants!!!" says Bra grinning evilly  
  
"BRA!" says Pan.  
  
"YOU GUYS STOP ARGUING!!" yells Uub.  
  
"Hey there's a port-a-potty!" says Bra.  
  
"I don't wanna go in a port-a-potty!" says Uub crossing his legs.  
  
"Hey look there's a McGrandpas, maybe you could pee there!!" says Pan.  
  
"McGrandpas? It says McHercules!" says Bra.  
  
"Well I call it McGrandpas!" says Pan.  
  
"Whatever I'm going in there!" says Uub as he speeds to the McHercules and shortly comes out of it.  
  
"That was fast." says Bra.  
  
"I uh...didn't make it." says Uub blushing.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA YOU DIDN'T MAKE IT!!!!" laughs Bra.  
  
"It's all your fault, now I peed my pants all because of you, your lucky I wasn't wearing my white pants and that I'm in my green training suit!!!" says Uub blushing very badly.  
  
"Well maybe, we can get you new clothes." says Pan.  
  
"SEE BRA, PAN DOESN'T LAUGH!" Yells Uub.  
  
"That's because she likes you and your her boyfriend." says Bra.  
  
"I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!!" yells Uub.  
  
"Um...I'll go get you a new pair of clothes, maybe you should come with because I don't know what size pants you wear or what size underwear you wear." says Pan blushing.  
  
"Fine." says Uub happy to get away from Bra.  
  
"Bra, you try finding Uncle Goten and Marron, ok." says Pan.  
  
"Ok" says Bra starting to snicker at Uub.  
  
Then Uub and Pan go off and get him some new clothes and they return back to the time machine seeing Goten, Marron, and Bra standing there and Goten and Maron laughing because Uub peed his pants.  
  
"You peed your pants!!" says Goten.  
  
"Well yeah, it's all stupid Bra's fault!" says Uub.  
  
"Whatever." says Bra.  
  
"Can we go to a different timeline?" asks Pan.  
  
"Uh sure." says Goten going into the time machine and then everybody took the same seating positions, Pan sitting in Uub's lap, Bra sitting in Goten's lap, and Marron having a seat to herself. Welp that's the end of this chappie, have a good day and night, I hope your all very happy! And remember Read and Review!!  
  
Note from the Author Hello ppls its cousin again! I've made a site and you can visit it just type and don't forget to go to Evildragonprincess' site 2, hers is AND GO TO OUR SITES PUH-LEASE, unless you got here by the sites - . Buh-bye see ya l8er and remember to vote for caramel!! YUMMY!!! 


End file.
